This invention is directed at a safe and reliable bottle warmer for liquid propane (LP) bottles. Propane has properties which make it useful both as a fuel gas and a refrigerant. When ambient temperatures are relatively low as, e.g., in the winter months of the year and the propane is drawn off somewhat rapidly, the refrigerant property of propane can cause freezing. This leads to the formation of frost on te LP bottle which makes it slippery and inconvenient to handle. The freezing also causes inefficient and incomplete use of the propane in that a frozen bottle cannot be recharged fully. Present methods of overcoming the freezing problem of LP are to place the bottle on a hot plate or to apply a torch. Both methods are obviously dangerous because of the explosive nature of LP vapors. Propane gas is heavier than air and odorless which makes the existing heating methods even more dangerous. A principal object of the present invention is to provide a warmer device for liquid propane bottles which overcomes the foregoing problems in a safe and reliable manner.